A Frozen Heart
by CoolGirl125
Summary: Anenome. A frozen girl with a frozen heart. Literary or figurative? What happens when more than 10 demigods go to the same school? What are her secrets? Who is she?
1. Pain

**Chapter 1: Pain**

 **So hi everybody! I'm so sorry I deleted "A Demigod Story." This is an improvised version of that story. Have fun reading it.**

* * *

 **I also replace the first chapter and there was a review for it:**

 **Redarrowissupercool:" is this related to frozen ? anywho make more ppx"**

 **Um, no this is not related to frozen, this is about The hero's of Olympus. And what does ppx stand for? Anyway, thanks Redarrowissupercool for the review.**

* * *

 **Time for story!**

She woke up in that horrible room that held so many painful memories. _NO!_ She thrashed around. No use, she was chained, like always, he would never trust me to be unchained.

"Hello again." I flinched as I heard the hissing voice. I looked up and saw his face was hidden by his robe.

"No need to thrash, your chained and will not be released until. . . You know already, I think. You have failed me. I believed that you would have succeeded. I guess that's what I get for trusting a amuture, stupid kid." As he walked closer, he cupped her chin in his hand, almost a loving gesture.

"Please-" My voice cracked like I haven't used it in a million years.

"Give me a second chance, I won't fail you again. Please, please. . ." She whimpered.

"Why should I? You failed me once, why should I trust you again? Give me a good reason." He asked.

"Because. . . You know I would do anything to make sure she's safe, anything. I will not fail you." She said.

"Good reason. But you know everything comes with a cost." He taunted.

Her eye's widened and her mind flashed to the last time she had made him mad. Pain seared through her like she was experiencing it all over again.

 _(Flashback)_

 _She was in the exact room._

" _Where is that stupid camp you were going to? Where is it! Tell me where is it!" he shouted._

" _If it's so stupid, then why do you want to know where it is?" She asked to evade his question._

" _Oh, now you're trying to play smart are you?" He smiled before he started to continue,_

" _I know what will make you change your mind about telling me. I have never done this to you, but I will tell you it hurts. "he laughed evilly, the shackles on her wrists hand and ankles started to warm up and she knew what was going to happen, how could she be so stupid? He knew her weakness. He knew how he could get information out of her. NO! This time she would not give in. . . even if it killed her. Soon the heat warmed up, a lot. She knew it would be seconds from it being unbearable. And it did become unbearable, she screamed, then fainted. When she woke up, there was burned marks on her skin and she could not make it vanish and cool off._

 _(End of flashback)_

She bit her lip and nodded. Soon the pain came again, she screamed and heard a laugh and something that sounded like "silly girl", which was the last thing she heard.

* * *

*Dunh Dunh DUNH!* Ahhhh, a cliff hanger. And the first 3 people who review, will be in my story(Redarrowissupercool you will be in the story, and s/he will not count as the first 3 people). If you don't want to be in it, just tell me. For the first three people, give me this information:

 **Name:**

 **Godly parent:**

 **Mortal parent:**

 **Gender:**

 **Special skill*:**

 **Weapon of choice**:**

 **Additional information:**

If you don't tell me this information or tell me you don't want to be in it,, I will make it up.

*Can have none

**Can have none

* * *

Keep calm and love lightning

Until next time,

-Gyan


	2. Monster

**Hi again human beings! I have come to deliver this next chapter! Okay, that was weird. By the ways, I'm sorry that I didn't post so soon.**

* * *

 **Story time!**

I woke up in a patch of leaves in some forest. As I raised, my wrists and ankles burned with pain. I looked down to see black burn marks, exactly like the first time. _Find it_. Echoed in the back of my mind. Darn, he was so mean, I was wearing frost white short sleeves and icy blue pants, that meant that it showed my burn marks. Now people were going to stare. _Come on!_ I walked out of the forest and into a park. People started at me and I got the gift of people's eyes popping out. Yay. Note the sarcasm. As I neared a lake, I saw a boy and walked over to him.

"Hi, um… Do you know where this is? And what park is this?"

" Hi…" He said as he saw my wrists and gasped, " We are in Long Island, New York and this is Wilstone Park" **(A/N I just made that up)** He continued.

"Thanks." I said and walked away. Soon I neared a map and saw where I was. I started to walk to the nearest exit. As I walked I saw some more ponds, couples lounging around and kids playing while their parents watched them with warm eyes. This hurt me so much. I remembered when I was small and innocent. And loved. I shooked the memories away and continued walking. I made sure to make the memories shrivel up and blackened, then I pushed them down down down. I soon neared the exit and came out in the city. Suddenly, I felt a small tinge on my back. _Crap!_ I knew a monster had found me and was close. So I started to run, gaining speed as I did so. I tried to remember where Camp Half-Blood was and I tried to follow my instincts on where it was. I was special that way. Suddenly, when I could see Camp Half-Blood hill, the monster found me. Darn, I don't have any weapons, well technically I did but I swore never to use them. . . The monster was some kind of hydra-cyclops mix. I was soo close to the hill. Oh well, I have to run. I turned around and ran. I gained speed as I ran down the hill. Too fast. My legs could not keep up with me and I tripped and fell. I started to roll. Down down the hill. Getting bruises as I did so. Finally I stopped and saw a guy look down at me. He was a blonde.

"YOu look bad." He said as he saw the scorch marks and the bruises. That was the last thing I heard as I blacked out.

* * *

 **Finally Done. Sorry I didn't get to write more because I need to post this now and we are about to go to eat lunch. Yeah I'm in the school library. And also, the review thing is still on.** **The first 3 people who review, will be in my story . If you don't want to be in it, just tell me. For the first three people, give me this information:**

 **Name:**

 **Godly parent:**

 **Mortal parent:**

 **Gender:**

 **Special skill*:**

 **Weapon of choice**:**

 **Additional information:**

 **If you don't tell me this information or tell me you don't want to be in it,, I will make it up.**

 ***Can have none**

 ****Can have none**

* * *

 **Keep calm and love lightning**

 **Until next time,**

 **-Gyan**


	3. Big House

I woke up in a bed in what looked like a mini hospital. I looked around and saw that the room I was in was baby blue with white trim. A sat up and looked to see if anyone was in the room. Apparently not so I decided that I should just be quiet. After a while, the boy that I saw before I blackout walked in and said, "You're awake. Good. How do you feel?"

"Um, good. Where am I?" I said.

"It's better if you recover first. Then Chiron can tell you." he said.

"Okay." I said and felt my eyes get heavy and I fell back into a deep sleep. I dreamed of a time of happiness, when I had both my parents and did not worry about anything, or even had too. I dreamed of that picnic we had the day my sister turned 7. It was a very happy time for all of us. I remembered the sandwiches my mom had made us the pudding Grandma made us. Then suddenly the sky darkened, I did not remember this part, well it probably was just the dream. Then a, what looked like, a giant foot came closer and looked like it wanted to stomped on us. I saw my parents and my sister run around in fear I tried to comfort them but I could not move. I watched them run around in fear and I could not help them. I looked sadly at them. A few tear drops came out of my eyes and I screamed for them.

"Wake up!" The person who was in the mini hospital before was shaking me.

"What happened? Where am I?" I asked for the second time.

"You were screaming and kept on repeating 'Mom!', 'Dad!', and 'Lily!'" he said. I shuddered at the thought that he might know something.

"Why don't you get up and go talk to Chiron?" he said. I was glad he didn't push the topic about the screaming.

" I'll bring you there." He replied. He helped me get up and walked me over to what looked like a really messy living room and I saw a centaur, half human half horse. He looked surprised I wasn't surprised, after all, I knew all about mythology.

"How much do you know about Greek mythology?" He asked.


	4. Authors Note

I also forgot to say that you can still get a spot on my story. Im also sorry for not updating. You have one more chance to get into my story. Just give me your:

 **Name:**

 **Godly parent:**

 **Mortal parent:**

 **Gender:**

 **Special skill*:**

 **Weapon of choice**:**

 **Additional information:**

If you don't tell me this information or tell me you don't want to be in it,, I will make it up.

*Can have none

**Can have none

* * *

Keep calm and love lightning

Until next time,

-Gyan


	5. A Talk with a Centaur

**Hi guys, I'm back! Sorry, I haven't been on here for a long time:( I will try to post more often. How 'bout once a month? *someone throws a can* *gets hit in the face* Gee, so nice. But just kidding, I'll update every 2 weeks on Sunday. Good? Okay. Now back to the story!**

* * *

 ** **Flashback  
**** **"How much do you know about Greek mythology?" He asked**

 **"Not much I guess," I lied " I know like the basic stuff, the 12 gods, monsters, and stuff like that."**

 **"Okay, so you know some stuff. How would you feel, if u told you the Greek gods were real?"**

 **"I guess I'm not surprised. I mean, anything in this world could be real. We just don't know about it. Am I right?" I answered**

 **" Your taking this surprising well. So, the Greek Gods are real." He continued to explain how all the myths were real and how this was a 'safe heaven' for demigods, children of the gods. He told me about how I would stay at a cabin, what this camp did. After he was done talking to me, he gave me a blue duffle bag.  
"This bag is magical, it supplies you with some t-shirts, jeans, shirts, running shoes, flip flops, toiletries, and other stuff for this camp. I'll call someone to give a tour of this place and explain a little more about this camp. " he explained.**

 **"Thank you..." I started,**

 **"Oh, and how could I forget, my name is Chiron, I'm a centaur, and head of this camp" He said.**

 **"Okay then, Thank you and bye Chiron" I said as a blonde girl with gray eyes walked in and motioned for me to go with her. I picked up my duffle bag and followed her out the door,**

 **" Hi, my name is Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena" She said.**

 **"My name is Anemone Arrow." I replied.**

 **"Ah, a Greek name. Do you know what it means?" She asked. She frowned in concentration like she tried to figure out why my mom named me that. "Also, which of your parents are you missing?" That question would have seen rude if I didn't know better.**

 **" Yes. It means wind, and Arrow means lightning. I have a step father." I answered.**

 **"Lightning..." she muttered, "not possible, Zeus?"She added the last part so quietly that she thought I didn't hear. I already knew the answer to this question. "So anyway, this is the Hermes cabin. You will stay here until you get claimed. This is your bunk and you can pot for bag here." She pointed a trunk in front of the bed."You can organize and look at your stuff later."**

 **"Okay" I replied.**

 **"Oh, and this is the head of the Hermes cabin, Connor and Travis Stoll. Be careful around them, they are master pranksters." Annabeth warned.**

 **"Thanks for the warning but I think I can handle myself." I said.**

 **"Welcome to the the Hermes cabin." They said at the same time. It was like they practiced it ten times a day. "My name is Travis, and this is Connor. We are twins if you couldn't already tell." Just as Annabeth was about to say something I cut her off.**

 **"Very funny. I don't know if you were lying about the names, but you are definitely not twins. You guys are real good at lying. Oh yeah, and my name is Anenome Arrow." I sarcastically. They opened there but no words came out. Finally they said "Did Annabeth already tell you?"**

"No! I don't even know how she could tell. She's the first person to tell you guys apart other that yourself and Katie right?" Annabeth surprising said.

"Yep." The taller one said.

"By the way, Travis is the taller one and Conner is the shorter on. Travis is older. Anyway, we should get going. I need to show you the rest of the camp" She said.

"Okay then." I said, I turned around and waved good bye at Conner and Travis.

"Bye Anemone." Replied.

Outside, Annabeth asked me "Wow, how did you know they were not twins, the only other person that can do that is Katie, Travis's girlfriend."

I don't know, it's kind of obvious to me. I guess I'm really good at looking at people and telling if they were lying or not. I can read people pretty easily I guess." Annabeth nodded.

"Let me show you the rest of camp then." She said.

* * *

 **Ahh finally! I am done with this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. And I am sorry that I was dead for so long. But wait, if I'm dead, then how can I write this?! That's right, I AM A ZOMBIE! I WILL NOW EAT YOUR BRAINS! Just kidding. But anyway, please comment and tell me what you think of this story so far and how I can improve it. I might even take some suggestions for the story. MIGHT! Well, that's about**


	6. Overview of Camp

After Annabeth showed me the rest of the camp, she let me put away my stuff and she said that when I heard the next horn blow, it would be time for dinner.

"Do you want me to walk you down to the pavilion when it's time for dinner?" She asked kindly.

"Thanks, but I walk there myself." I replied.

"Sure." She said. Annabeth had explained to me that this camp had turned out to be very much like school (I groaned at that). You had schedules. There were activities(much like class) like lava rock climbing, sword fighting class, and archery. But some days you have actual classes such as identifying creatures or music. Each Friday, we had a competition. Sometimes it was Lava Rock climbing, other times it was capture the flag. Each class was separated by a blow of a horn.

"After 4 o'clock, you are free. You can do some more training or just hang around. You can get your schedule tomorrow since you just arrived. See you later!" She said cheerfully.

"Thanks." I replied. She left me to unpack my stuff. In the bag, were 5 t-shirts with 'Camp Half-Blood' written on it, 5 shirts, 3 pairs of jeans, 5 short pants, a bag with toothbrush, toothpaste etc. I also found a pair of shoes that fit me exactly. I sat on my bed. I spaced out before I heard a horn sound and started to make my way to the pavilion.


End file.
